Broken Pieces
by Manic Pixie
Summary: "Alec once called their first date a blind date; when Magnus asked him why, he replied, "Well, I certainly had no clue what I was doing." - 25; 'Blind Date'  100 Malec drabbles.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Magnus, Alec, or anything else mentioned here.

**A/N:** So this is my little contribution to the Magnus/Alec fandom. Some are humorous, some are angsty, and some are just kinda there. Enjoy~

**oOo**

**001. Air**

The first time Alec suspected he might possibly maybe be in love with Magnus Bane, it was when Magnus pulled him out of the East River and forced air back into Alec's lungs.

**002. Fire**

When Alec saw the bursts of blue fire come out of his fingertips, he found himself wondering how he could do this and make it _not_ hurt; when he asked Magnus about it later, the warlock shrugged and said, "The same way a dragon breathes fire and doesn't burn the roof of its mouth."

**003. Earth**

When Magnus first offered to take Alec somewhere else (_"Thailand, Brazil, wherever you want to go"_), Alec simply said, "Can we go to the end of the Earth?"

**004. Water**

Magnus was like a cat in many ways, the most obvious being he hated water, and Alec wasn't a big fan either; so when Isabelle suggested they go to Venice, the two immediately said, "No."

**005. Suspect**

Magnus suspected something was up when Alec started being secretive and nervous and being silent more often; when he confronted him about it, Alec finally broke down and said, "Just say you'll marry me, okay?"

**006. Flee**

When Alec asked Magnus what the deal with Peru was and why Magnus had had to flee the country, Magnus just said, "It's a long story involving too much tequila and a llama."

**007. Body**

Between training and demon fighting, Alec's schedule was one of the most difficult to work with; Magnus did, however, appreciate what it did for Alec's body.

**008. Rub**

Chairman Meow loved to rub up against Alec, and whenever Magnus got angry about this, Alec said, "I know it's territorial, but believe me, I'm not planning on leaving you for your cat."

**009. Stars**

Alec broke down and cried, cried, couldn't stop crying when he saw the stars reflected in Magnus's glassy, dead eyes.

**010. Toys**

Chairman Meow was constantly loosing his toys; as such, Alec became his favorite person ever when he rescued them from under the mattress.

**011. Love**

Alec found that saying "I love you" wasn't the best way to let Magnus know of that fact; instead, he opted to go to the store, endure all the stares, and buy Magnus his new eyeliner pencil.

**012. Lust**

Their relationship had lots of love and tender affection, but Alec was still somewhat dizzied by the amount of lust that they had (not that he was complaning).

**013. Dance**

Alec was a surprisingly good dancer for someone who didn't ever attend parties unless he was forced to; when Magnus asked how that was possible, Alec shrugged and said, "I'm a fast learner."

**014. Ring**

Neither Alec nor Magnus really understood "Charlie the Unicorn," but they always got kicks out of reciting the "Ring ring./Hello?" part in front of Jace, who would stare at them like they were crazy and cause Clary to roll her eyes and say, "You need to go on youtube more."

**015. Dust**

When they got back from their trip, Alec nearly died of coughing from the sheer amount of dust in their apartment.

**016. Hat**

Magnus wasn't really a hat person, so that was the one thing Alec never worried about when it came to Magnus threatening to replace his wardrobe.

**017. Boots**

The one bit of clothing Alec let Magnus buy for him were new boots; they were still wearable, even if they had black glitter all over them.

**018. Roam**

For the most part, Alec just wanted to roam the streets in whatever city they were in; as such, Magnus got to show him the nicest things off the beaten track, such as that little bakery in Paris where they both got hot chocolate and croissants and then went to sit by a random fountain they found (Alec laughed when Magnus got divebombed by a pidgeon).

**019. Sunset**

As they sat on the balcony and watched the sunset, with Magnus's arm around Alec and Alec curled into Magnus's body, they both thanked the Powers That Be that they were alive and safe and in love.

**020. Sunrise**

Magnus often stared shamelessly at his boyfriend's naked figure as the sunrise lit the pale skin with a warm glow; Alec couldn't bring himself to care, even if he was awake.

**021. Christmas**

Christmas was always a chaotic time of year, as the entire extended Lightwood "family" (which consisted of people who weren't actually related to the family, such as Maia and Simon) met first at the Institute for the morning, and then at Magnus and Alec's for the evening (so Simon could join in on the festivities); these get-togethers usually ended with Stephen Fray-Lightwood covered in glitter and everyone wondering how it happened.

**022. New Year**

The first time Alec and Magnus spent New Year's Eve together, they drank too much champagne and popped all the party poppers they could get their hands on; the next morning, Chairman Meow wouldn't come out of the closet (if he wasn't totally hungover, Magnus would be making _so_ many jokes about that), they were both sore all over, and neither moved to clean up the apartment.

**023. Picnic**

Their first date after Alec coming out was supposed to be a picnic; they both thought the other was bringing the food and whatnot, so they ended up just lying on the grass and making shapes out of the clouds.

**024. Honeymoon**

For their honeymoon, they just stayed inside Magnus's apartment, enjoying the time together with nobody else to pull them away.

**025. Blind Date**

Alec once called their first date a blind date; when Magnus asked him why, he replied, "Well, _I_ certainly had no clue what I was doing."

**026. Destiny (or Fate)**

It felt like Fate wanted them pulled together; neither could imagine being with anyone else, a feeling that was as unfamiliar to Magnus as it was to Alec.

**027. Valentine's Day/Valentine**

When Alec gave Magnus his Valentine's Day present, Magnus really couldn't do anything but kiss his glitter-covered boyfriend.

**028. Summer **

Summer was Magnus's favorite time of year, and no, that had nothing to do with the fact that Alec was ten times more likely to go shirtless.

**029. Winter**

Conversely, winter was Alec's favorite time, as he had an excuse to be wearing a scarf all the time.

**030. Autumn**

They both liked autumn; as such, that's when they got married.

**031. Spring**

Neither liked spring; they both had allergies.

**032. Family**

Alec's family was incredibly accepting of Magnus; his grandmother scared everyone who might have objected into holding their tongues.

**033. Friends**

Alec and Aline became friends somehow; Alec blamed the fact that they both had a thing for his siblings (he for Jace, her for Isabelle), although he grew out of Jace.

**034. Enemies**

Magnus had many enemies, but he never hated one more than he hated Camille; after all, she was the only one who tried to sabatoge his relationship with Alec.

**035. Lovers**

Boyfriend, lover, partner, husband; whatever the word, Alec thought of Magnus.

**036. Marriage**

Alec and Magnus had a rather bizarre wedding; there were all sorts of eccentricities that screamed "MAGNUS" but at the same time, it felt more like an Alec sort of wedding.

**037. Divorce**

After Alec's parents divorced, Alec was scared to marry Magnus, because what if the same thing happened to them?

**038. Fall**

At the end of a long day, there was nothing Alec liked more to do than to fall into bed with Magnus.

**039. Hit**

When Alec realized he was in love with Magnus, it wasn't gradual; it hit him all at once, almost bowling him over.

**040. Hunt**

Once, after a demon hunt, Alec sent Magnus a text saying **all the bones in my ankle are broken so i cant come over tonight**, and he liked to think he could hear Magnus banging his head against a wall.

**041. Boyfriend**

After Alec died, Magnus never found himself another boyfriend.

**042. Girlfriend**

He didn't find one of them either.

**043. Moonlight**

The moonlight was so bright that Magnus couldn't sleep; finally, he woke Alec up and they went skinny dipping in a nearby spring.

**044. Rain**

When they got to England, all it did was rain; as such, Magnus didn't bother wearing any nice clothes, because they all got muddy anyway.

**045. Work**

Sure, they both had jobs, but occasionally, one or the other would decide they really didn't need to work today.

**046. Play**

Alec liked playing with Magnus's hair when it was down, so Magnus found himself letting it down more often.

**047. Woo**

Magnus's statement of "I'm glad all my wooing finally won out" was met with a "Wooing? Who uses that word anymore?" from Alec.

**048. Snuggle**

Alec was a snuggler, something which surprised Magnus; he often would sit down to watch a "Project Runway" and suddenly find that both Alec and Chairman Meow were curled up and purring on his lap.

**049. Confused**

Alec was often confused by things Magnus said, and after a while, he got the sneaking suspicion that Magnus knew and enjoyed that.

**050. Happy**

Magnus and Alec were happiest when they were together; it was just a fact of life, like how Ben is Glory and Angel is Twilight and Nico di Angelo angsts _so_ much better than Harry Potter.

**051. Healthy**

Alec was somewhat shocked and amused to find that his relationship was the healthiest of any around him.

**052. Sick**

When Magnus got sick, Alec didn't worry at first; it was when he didn't get better that Alec started getting scared.

**053. Music**

When Alec didn't know who Madonna was, Magnus was amused; when he didn't know who Lady Gaga was, he was mildly annoyed; but when Alec said he didn't know what Queen was, Magnus handed him every single album and told him not to come back until he had listened to it all, could sing along, and enjoyed every minute of it, because Freddie Mercury is _God_ and Alec _needed_ to love and worship him as such.

**054. Movie**

Alec and Magnus went to the movies once, holding hands and being all boyfriend-y; when a guy yelled that they were #!*% and would burn in #!*% , the movie theater became a mob scene which Magnus and Alec barely escaped, shaken and desperate to get away from there.

**055. Television**

Magnus and Alec once got so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice when Chairman Meow attacked the television, even though it was about ten feet away.

**056. Game**

Sometimes, all it took to get Magnus to do what Alec wanted was to ask if he wanted to play a lovegame.

**057. Daydream**

Alec would daydream in class all the time; once he had one of a tall man with green-gold cat eyes, so when he met Magnus Bane, he couldn't help but get the feeling they'd met before.

**058. Heartache**

It's something Alec and Magnus know they'll experience again in the future, but for the moment, they're content if they pretend it doesn't exist.

**059. Snow**

Alec wants to see pure white snow somewhere; as a result, Magnus takes him to England in the wintertime, and Alec is happier than ever as they go around and try to catch it on their tongues.

**060. Sunshine**

"Sunshine," Alec says, his voice muffled by the pillow he's drawn over his face, "is really overrated."

**061. Blizzard**

Alec and Magnus get caught in one of these and are _forced_ to keep each other warm in rather _unusual _ways.

**062. Emergency Room**

At one point, Alec ends up going with Jace to one; when he gets back to Magnus, he's grateful that his boyfriend will just heal him and get it over with.

**063. Loss**

It was horrible, really, that Magnus was the one with all the time and could recover from loss, but he died first, leaving Alec to deal with this crushing depression.

**064. Reflection**

Alec often looked at his reflection and wondered what made Magnus consider him beautiful; he was surprised to find that Magnus would occasionally do the same thing.

**065. Comfort**

Comfort was sleeping in Magnus's bed and not caring what time it was.

**066. Future**

Alec tried not to think about the future, as it always involved him dying and leaving Magnus.

**067. Silent**

Alec loved sneaking up on Magnus when he was showering; it was payback for all the times he had done it to Alec.

**068. Noisy**

Stephen Fray-Lightwood was the most noisy, artistic, sweet, arrogant child in the history of ever; that, combined with his love for glitter, made Alec tell Jace that they were raising a second Magnus.

**069. Shopping**

Alec got dragged into going shopping for clothes at one point; when he came back, he had a few new pairs of jeans, a few new sweaters, and a surprising amount on things to wear.

**070. Breakdown**

Alec suffered a mental breakdown after Magnus was killed, and nothing anyone did could heal him.

**071. Communicate**

Half the time, Magnus and Alec don't communicate in words, but rather in touches, gasps, and kisses late at night.

**072. Capture**

"No, it does not count as capturing if someone willingly gave that piece up in order to win."

**073. Restaurant**

Restaurants were overrated, in Alec's opinion; you had to dress nice, wait for food, wait for a check, only to go home hungry and have the clothes torn off you anyway.

**074. Truth **

Alec and Magnus played a game where they'd tell each other three true facts about themselves; it was their way of getting to know each other better.

**075. Dare/Daring**

When Magnus dared Alec to wear his clothes, he hadn't expected him to do it; when Alec came out in black leather pants and a shirt covered in buckles and zippers, all he could think was _holyshitthat'shot_.

**076. Sleep**

Alec would sleep in anywhere, in any position, a fact Magnus found especially amusing when he found Alec asleep on the kitchen counter.

**077. Sex**

When Isabelle started lecturing him on the dangers of unprotected sex, Alec let her get halfway through before finally saying, "It's a bit late for this, Izzy."

**078. Chocolate**

"No, Magnus, kinky things with chocolate would _not_ be good, seeing as I'm allergic."

**079. Coffee**

Once, when Magnus walked into the kitchen in search of coffee, he found Alec in a pair of his jeans; when he pointed it out, Alec said, "Well, it's hard to tell now, seeing as all my jeans have mysteriously become glittery."

**080. Hunger**

Alec was constantly hungry, constantly eating, and never gained an ounce; Magnus was insanely jealous of this.

**081. Thirst**

Alec's thirst for revenge against Sebastian was so strong that Magnus practically had to tie him up to prevent him from just going off and killing him.

**082. Birthday**

On Alec's birthday, Magnus gave him something simple: a bracelet, with their initials in runic language intertwined and a black cord and a rainbow cord weaving through it; Alec never took it off.

**083. Rainbow**

"Please explain why the gay pride color has to be _rainbow_."

**084. Animal**

Chairman Meow was the most annoying beast ever; Alec and Magnus constantly had to throw him out of their room, because having a cat watch you have sex is just _creepy_.

**085. Justice**

When Alec tried to find a word to do Magnus justice, he struggled; finally, he just said, "Magnificent" and went from there.

**086. Encounter**

When Alec first encountered Magnus, he felt himself drawn to the warlock; later, at the end of the party, he wanted nothing more than to take Magnus up of his offer to call him.

**087. Teacher**

In an attempt to shock Magnus, Alec once told him that he'd had a crush on Hodge until Jace came along.

**088. Student**

Magnus was pleased that Alec was such a fast learner; it was nice, having a student who learned how to kiss properly after the third try.

**089. Gift**

Alec found it insanely difficult to give Magnus a gift; finally, he went out and got him edible glitter, which Magnus then proceeded to use on Alec.

**090. Oil**

"If it'll make you feel better, I can always boil Camille in oil once we find her."

**091. Massage**

After a hard day's Shadowhunting, Alec loved it when Magnus massaged every muscle in his body.

**092. Ecstasy**

"Hey," Magnus said, "did I really just bring you to such a new high that you fell unconcious?"

**093. Restraint**

It was hard to show restraint with Alec, especially since he was becoming more and more willing to try new things.

**094. Bottom**

As far as humanoid creatures go, Shadowhunters are at the bottom of the life-expectency chain; when Alec dies, though, Magnus is in more shock than he's ever been.

**095. Top**

As Alec lays on top of Magnus, and they breathe together, time seems to slow to a stop.

**096. Deep**

Alec fell so deep into the water that Magnus wasn't sure he'd be able to pull him out; when he did, and Alec started to breathe again, time started back up.

**097. Book**

Alec is a total bookworm, Magnus has a rather extensive collection of books; sometimes, Magnus feels that that's the reason Alec stays around no matter what.

**098. Glitter**

"Magnus, I understand that you love glitter, but if you don't get this #!*% off my body _right now_, I'm not putting out for a week."

**099. Candle**

Magnus and Alec loved doing things by candlelight; it made everything glow softly and feel romantic, and it was easy to put out a candle.

**100. Kinky**

"I don't care how kinky it is, I refuse to wear a corset."


End file.
